Cemburu buta,eh?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Drabble Nista Sasusaku,"Ck sial, kalau kau sudah kembali—maka kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu ini. Karena…kau menang membuatku Cemburu sekarang, Sakura…" Seringai Sasuke tipis seraya duduk di puncak kantor Hokage. Rnr Please!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cemburu buta,eh?**** © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™****/Family/Maybe Humor **

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno [Sakura Uchiha]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, canon, maybe fluff . Nista abal,**

**-This drabble-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil wanita berambut _soft pink_ seraya mengguncangkan pelan bahu seseorang yang tengah duduk santai di kursi meja makan mereka.

"Hn…" Sahutnya tanpa menolehkan iris onyx-nya dan fokus dengan pembicaraan bersama anak sulungnya, Sei.

Sakura, tepatnya wanita yang sekarang menyandang status Uchiha itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan respon yang pasif dari suaminya itu. Sei yang melihat sekilas raut wajah Kaa-sannya berucap polos, "Kenapa mulut Kaa-san aneh—apa ada sesuatu di mulut Kaa-san?"

"Eh?"

Pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut _Dark Blue_ mencuat ke atas mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh anaknya dan menatap iris Emerlad milik istrinya kemudian dirinya menyeringai tipis. "Sakura, katakan apa yang ada di kepalamu itu—hmm?"

Sejenak berpikir Sakura mengucapkan berbait kata yang membuat Sasuke agak terkejut dan ingin menahan wanitanya itu dari rumah.

"Benarkah kau akan pergi ke Suna, Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan kalau pendengaran tidak salah.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan pergi besok ke Suna. Di sana membutuhkan bantuan medis—dan ini permintaan langsung dari Kazekage Gaara…", mendengar kata "Gaara" keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura membuat pria berusia 34 tahun ini bangkit dari duduknya dan menahan tangan Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun. Ini hanya misi—jadi jangan **cemburu **buta dengan Kazekage Gaara…" Sakura memamerkan senyum jahil kepada suaminya.

"Aku tidak cemburu…"

"Cemburu…"

"Tidak…"

"Cemburu…"

"Tetap tidak…"

"Cemburu—jangan mengelak, Sasuke-kun. Kalau memang tidak cemburu, aku akan tinggal lama di sana…"

.

.

.

Sei, anak sulung dari kedua pasang gender keras kepala itu hanya terbengong dengan adu mulut tepat di wajahnya. "Kaa-chan…Tou-chan, kalian bicara apa sih? Kalau memang harus beradu mulut jangan di depan Yuki—dia lagi tidur."

"Aaa…" keduanya tampak bingung apa yang harus dijelaskan dan sekarang anak mereka terbangun dan terdengar rengekan cukup kuat.

"Sasuke-kun, aku harus ke kantor Hokage dulu sekarang—dan tolong Yuki ya…" Pamit Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Krik

Krik

"HUWAAA…HUWAAA…" Rengekan keras Yuki menguar cukup membuat Ketua ANBU ini gelagapan.

"Tou-chan, cemburu itu apa? Terus kenapa Tou-chan marah-marah dengan Kaa-chan hanya karena nama Gaara-jisan?"

Pertanyaan membuat lidah Sasuke kelu dan diam, dia tidak mau runtuh ego Ke-Uchihaannya hanya karena faktor **Cemburu**. Ini bukan dirinya dan sampai kapanpun jangan sampai tahu dia tengah berpikir yang tidak-tidak antara istrinya dengan Gaara. Hentikan pikiran negatifmu itu, Tuan Uchiha?

Kemudian Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya dan menggendong Yuki—anak kedua bersama dengan Sakura. Karena pertanyaan Sei tak tergubris bahkan dijawab oleh ayahnya, dia meraih ujung kaos yang dikenakan ayahnya.

"Cemburu itu ap—"

Sukses ucapan Sei beku mendengar sahutan ayahnya, "Sei, cemburu itu rasa tidak suka jika seseorang yang disayangi pergi dengan orang lain…"

"Oooh begitu rupanya, ya—sudah. Tapi aku masih bingung dengan jawaban Tou-chan…"

"Hmm—memang apa yang membuat Sei bingung?"

"Jawaban Tou-chan sama seperti ada yang dibuku milik Kakashi-jiisan…" Ucap Polos Sei membuat alis Sasuke agak berkedut dan menahan gejolak amarahnya kepada mantan gurunya itu.

"_Awas kau…Kakashi sensei, buku apa yang kau bacakan dan racuni apa lagi di pikiran anakku."_

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Dua hari berikutnya…

Ketua ANBU sedikit kaget bercampur kesal membaca pesan dari istrinya melalui sahabatnya—Naruto yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke enam.

"Teme, apa isi dari surat itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada.." Ucap Sasuke seraya menutup gulungan itu dan meletakkan di meja Naruto kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Ini membuat Naruto bertambah aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya, kemudian dia mengambil dan membuka surat itu—terdengar kikikan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Dasar dobe…pasti **Cemburu **buta." Gumamnya pelan sambil menulis beberapa kata di gulungan itu dan diserahkan kepada pengirim pesan melalui burung yang tengah bertengger di jendela kantor Hokage.

.

.

_Isi gulungan dari Sakura…_

_Buat Sasuke-kun yang keras kepala._

_Mungkin aku agak lama tinggal di Suna sekitar 3 hari lagi, dan aku tinggal bersama keluarga Gaara. Mereka sangat baik menyambutku—dan menganggap aku spesial di sini._

_Gaara sangat baik dan ramah…juga Temari-san serta Kankuro-san pula. Aku sering bercerita dengan Gaara—tentu sangat menyenangkan._

_Salam buat Sei dan Yuki, kemudian maaf membuatmu repot mengurus mereka._

_Sakura Uchiha._

.

.

"Ck sial, kalau kau sudah kembali—maka kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu ini. Karena…kau menang membuatku **Cemburu** sekarang, Sakura…" Seringai Sasuke tipis seraya duduk di puncak kantor Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari-End*<strong>

This drabble only 700 words. Maybe?

Gomen jika masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini dalam fic ini. Bolehkah saya meminta review dari kalian semua, semakin banyak review maka saya akan membuat drabble lagi dengan cerita berbeda.

Happy Birthday, Sakura. *Gomen telat*

This gift for me…

Doumo

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

31 March 2012, 23.56 p.m


End file.
